


A Change of Pace

by kitcaliber



Series: You and Your Star [8]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcaliber/pseuds/kitcaliber
Summary: Being Starscream's "pet" is nice and all, but one day you ask if you can turn the tables.





	A Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> I said it wasn't gonna take two months, and it took two months. Fuck.
> 
> Sub!Star was requested on my blog (k1tcaliber.tumblr.com) a while back, and I wrote some! I hope y'all like it, it's definitely different from what I usually write, ehehe.
> 
> see ya in the end notes!

“I wanna try something different tonight.”

He raised an optical ridge at you. “Pardon?”

“You heard me, Starscream.” You crossed your arms and shifted your weight onto one leg, looking up at him disapprovingly. You may only be at optic-level with the insignia on his chest, but you weren’t about to let the size difference stop you.

He smirked down at you, arm twitching slightly a couple of times, most likely resisting the urge to pat you on the head. “Okay, dear, I’ll bite: what did you have in mind?”

Your resulting smile was laced with very thinly-veiled mischievousness. “It’s simple: I give the orders, and you carry them out.”

“I see…” His optics flicked towards one side and he put a hand to his face. You couldn’t tell if he was actually thinking about it, or just playing. “Hmm…well, I wouldn’t do this for anyone but you, you know.”

You suppressed the wide smile that threatened to blow your façade, instead opting for a much more fitting smirk. “Go lay down in the middle of the berth, do not make a sound, and do not move.” He didn’t immediately obey, instead opening his mouth, looking like he was about to ask a question…and that just wouldn’t do. _“Now,”_ you growled, staring directly into his optics.

He closed his mouth and fluidly turned, heading for the berth.

“Good boy,” you said, calmly walking to the chest at the end of the berth. You’d only seen inside it a few times, but you had… _intimate_ knowledge of nearly every item within. He kept it neat and organized, so you knew it wouldn’t take long to find what you were looking for. A glance at the berth in front of you confirmed he was in fact complying; pleased, you tapped in the unlock code to the chest and lifted the lid.

Despite already knowing what you were going to see, you still couldn’t help but stare a little – everything, every single item, was laid out neatly on movable shelves, sorted by type and use.

“Ah… _there_ it is,” you murmured, more to send a message than anything. You picked up a few items before closing the chest with a satisfying _click_ and walking around to the side of the berth, mounting it and straddling his waist. You placed your small cache on the berth next to you, except for one – the switch. You held it in one hand, and when he moved his head to see what you’d placed on the berth, you used it to gently guide his head back into place – straight and looking up at you.

“Uh-uh,” you said teasingly. “I didn’t say you could look, did I?”

“N-No.”

You bent down, your face mere inches from his. “Repeat after me: ‘no, Your Grace.’”

“…N-No, Your Grace.” His voice was shaking a bit. You placed your free hand on his cheek to calm him.

“Good. You’re going to refer to me as such until I say otherwise. Do you understand?” Your voice was gentle, in contrast to what you were saying.

“Yes, Your Grace.”

“You do not have permission to move. Not even a little bit. You will only speak when spoken to, and you will reply correctly. Do you understand?”

“…Yes, Your Grace.”

You smiled and sat up straight – but not before giving him a couple of cheek rubs. “Good pet. I really don’t want to have to spank you…” you paused just long enough to hold up the switch where he could see it, “but I will if I have to.”

He bit his lip – a nearly imperceptible motion. You decided to let it slide. Instead, you reached towards your side and grabbed a couple items you’d brought over with you: twin sets of cuffs. With a touch as gentle as your smile, you took one of his arms and guided it up and to the side before snapping one side of the cuff around his wrist, and the other onto the bar at the corner of the berth. You let go, and he – most likely instinctively – pulled on his arm a couple of times, only to find it held fast.

“Wha—”

“Ssshhhh,” you soothed, holding a finger to his lips for a moment. “What did I say?”

 “…That…I will only speak when spoken to, Your Grace…”

You nodded once. “Very good. It appears you’ve made a mistake…” You said, guiding his arm and the other cuff to its spot. “What do you say, my pet?” You asked, looking into his optics as you fastened him to the other corner.

He was clearly struggling to maintain optic contact with you. “I’m sorry, Your Grace…”

“Oh, we all make mistakes, my dear. Do try to be better about it in the future, okay?” You said, in an almost sing-song voice.

“Yes, Your Grace.” His response was quiet and resigned.

“Don’t look so sad, my pet…we’re going to have _lots_ of fun!” You announced cheerfully, before turning around to face the other way.

“Wh— _hnn…”_ He started to say something, but cut himself off – like a good pet.

You turned your head to look over your shoulder. “Did you say something, dear pet?”

“N-No, Your Grace!”

“Good…I thought I heard something, and I was going to be _very_ disappointed…” you said, picking up the other set of cuffs from the side of the berth. “As soon as I get you all cuffed down, we’re going to start having some real fun.” He couldn’t see your mischievous smirk as you bent down and spread his legs, cuffing one ankle to each corner of the berth and wiggling your aft _way_ more than you needed to. You heard him moan quietly, and you were pretty sure he was staring at you, thinking about what he wanted to do – what he _wished_ he could do – to that pretty little aft, were he not securely fastened to the berth. The thought set your valve to lubricating, which only turned you on more.

“There,” you said, satisfied and turning around. “All set! Are you comfortable, pet?”

“Yes, Your Grace…”

You didn’t respond, but just leaned down and kissed him. For a moment, you worried he didn’t know how to kiss when not on top, but he proved you wrong as he took everything you had to give.

Finally – albeit a bit reluctantly – you pulled yourself away, a string of oral lubricant connecting your glossas stretching and breaking as you lifted yourself up. You reached your hand towards the rest of your chosen toys, but paused for a moment. You leaned back down over him and pressed a kiss to the base of his crest.

“I love you, Star.” You whispered, smiling gently.

His optics softened and his expression relaxed as he whispered back. “I love you too.”

You straightened yourself back up and faked clearing your intake, in order to signal that you were back to business. You picked up the thing you’d been reaching for before…a spider gag that you were _very_ well acquainted with.

Holding it up where he could see it, you gave the order: “Open wide, my pet.” You smiled down at him…perhaps a little bit sadistically.

Without a word, but definitely with an expression of slight confusion and trepidation, he opened his mouth, and you fit it inside, gently lifting his head enough to fasten it behind his head. “You’re being so good…keep this up and I’ll have to reward you…”

You placed his head back down on the pillows and straightened up again, taking a moment to admire your handiwork. “You really are beautiful, you know…especially all tied up and laid out for me like this…” You slowly ran a hand down his chestplate, and you felt him shiver – an unconscious, automatic movement. You let it slide, and moved down to kneel between his forced-open legs.

You pressed your palm to his spike cover. “Ooh, you’re getting so hot already…” You teased, slowly rubbing your hand up and down. “But you’re not going to open these until I say so, are you, my pet?”

He shook his head, tilted upwards enough to be able to look at you. His head fell flat again, most likely to prevent the inevitable escape of any oral lubricant. You smirked to yourself, still rubbing slowly. You were going to drag this out as long as you could.

“So, my dear pet, why don’t you open your valve cover for me?” You asked, only slightly sing-song. He complied instantly, the cover snapping aside to reveal his soft, dripping wet folds and brightly glowing node. “Oh, how beautiful…” You said absent-mindedly as you reached forwards, brushing your fingers against his node, drawing from him a very loud whine – and he bucked his hips.

You frowned deeply, pulling your hand away and looking down at him. His eyes were wide, and you could have sworn you saw his head shake.

“Pet, I thought I told you not to move.”

He let out a string of noises you guessed were supposed to be speech, but with his mouth forced open like that all he could do was moan.

“I really don't want to have to punish you, but if you don't behave, it's only going to be your own fault if I have to spank you. You don't want me to make your aft all sore, do you, pet?”

He shook his head frantically, another string of incoherent syllables coming out of his gagged mouth.

“Then you're not going to move, and you're going to do what I say. Isn't that right?”

He nodded, now silent.

You smiled again. “Good, I'm glad we're on the same page! Now, where was I...”

You returned your fingers to his entrance, softly brushing the soaking wet folds. “Ooh, you're so wet...and it’s all just for me, right, dear?”

He nodded, the odd moan or two coming out every so often as he twitched, desperately trying to hold himself still. You smirked and removed your fingers before bending down and licking his node. He let out a loud whine, but managed to hold himself still. You straightened yourself up and licked your wet fingers. “Oh, pet, you taste so good...” You said in a half-whisper, giving your fingers one last lick. “Well, I think that's enough for now, don't you? Can't have you overloading too soon. Shut your panel, pet.”

He whined, but did nothing.

You frowned. “Did you misunderstand me, pet? I said, _shut your panel._ ”

Another whine came, and this time he shook his head timidly.

“You don't want to?”

He shook his head again, optics squeezed half-shut. He knew this wouldn’t end well for him, but he clearly still had the hope it would.

Without another word, you reached to your side and grabbed the switch, quickly bringing it down onto his valve, delivering a sharp sting – not too hard, but just enough that he'd feel it and know you weren't messing around.

He screamed, and his whole body jerked as he involuntarily tried to curl up.

“I told you I didn’t want to have to punish you, but if you misbehave like that, you just leave me with no choice. Now, I'm giving you one more chance before I cuff your legs to your wrists and give your aft a thrashing it'll never forget.” You paused, looking him in his terrified optics before repeating yourself, with threatening force. “Shut your panel, pet.”

He closed his optics and whined, and you heard the soft sound of shifting plating.

You smiled at him. “Good pet! I know, it was _really_ hard to cover it back up, especially when you’re all wet and hot like that…but you _have_ to have self-control,” you said, before pausing to put the switch back down and snatching up a different item – quite small, this time – in your hand. “Now, keep your valve panel locked and open your spike panel.”

His optics nearly rolled all the way back into his head and he let out a sigh of relief as the plating slid aside and his spike extended, pressurizing fully nearly instantly.

You reached forwards with your empty hand and gave it a couple of strokes before giving your next set of instructions. “Alright, now close your optics and don't open them until I say to. Are you going to be a good boy this time?”

He nodded very quickly, a couple of short moans coming out, before his optics sealed shut.

“Good, very good...” You murmured, taking the item out of your other palm. An inhibitor ring, which you slipped onto his spike with haste. You made sure it was anchored well, wondering if he knew what item it was just by the way it felt on his spike. He was quiet and not inquisitive, which you took to be positive. You positioned yourself quickly, straddling him and aligning your entrance with his tip. “Alright, that's it. You can open your optics again, love.”

He opened them just in time to see you hovering over his spike, your own valve covering open, exposing your wet folds. His optics widened as you sank down.

“Mmmmhhhh...oh, that's _so_ good...” You said, slowly lowering yourself onto his spike, your valve more than ready for the intrusion, but giving it ample time to stretch.  “Your spike is so wonderful, pet...”

He let out a high-pitched whine and his optics nearly rolled into his head again. You couldn't help but giggle.

Your movements were deliberately slow as you focused your attention on the feeling of his spike plating dragging deliciously up and down your valve lining as you lifted and lowered your hips. “Ooohhh, _yesss_...” You bit your lip as you leaned forwards slightly and pressed your hands to his chestplate, using it as leverage – or at least a way to keep your balance in check – as you worked. His whining was slowly getting more frantic, and he looked up at you with wide, pleading optics – pleading for release.

You looked down at him and frowned, still slowly fucking yourself on his spike. “Do you want to cum already, pet?”

He nodded quickly, still looking at you with those bright optics.

You giggled a bit. “Oh, but I'm afraid that'll have to wait...pets don't get to overload before their owners, now, do they?”

His expression fell, and he slowly shook his head a couple of times.

“No, of course they don't. And you, my dear, pretty pet, are going to—hnn—lay there like a good boy and take it. You get to cum when _I_ say you get to cum. Do you understand, pet?”

He wrapped his hands around his cuffs and gripped the chains as he nodded, moaning quietly.

You smiled down at him and snapped your hips down quickly, drawing from him a loud, desperate whine. The feeling of his spike hitting your ceiling node made your optics roll up almost into your head, and you couldn’t hold in the moan that came tumbling out.

Suddenly, you felt _mischievous._ “Hhaa…pet, do you know what it— _hnn_ —is that I put on your spike?”

He shook his head, his body beginning to tremble slightly as you quickened your pace slightly.

You couldn’t help but hold in your devious giggle.

“It’s an inhibitor ring!”

You watched his expression change as he went through all five stages of grief in about thirty seconds.

Your giggle kept going. “Oh, you’re just so adorable…” You paused for a moment, slowing your pace down until you stopped, fully seated on him. “But I think this is too easy for you, so… _hha_ …let me make things harder!”

He shook his head and whined, but it didn’t stop you. You started up again, starting slow but quickly building up to an intense pace. The crackling charge you heard from beneath you told you he was on the edge already, and being held there. The trembling in his body was intensifying, and his optics were bright and unfocused as he just let out one long, low, quiet moan.

“Now _you_ know how it feels…” you said, slamming your hips down. “You never— _unnf_ —knew what it was like to be…k-kept from overloading, did you?”

He didn’t move or react – he was too strung out.

“No, I didn’t… _ahh_ …think you did…” You paused for just a moment. “Look at me.” You commanded, stopping your movement to draw his attention.

He didn’t move; he just kept venting heavily, trembling with the need to overload.

“Look at me!”

He finally pulled himself together enough to focus his half-lidded optics on your face.

“I’m gonna overload…and you’re going to watch. Understand, pet?”

He gave a couple of weak nods, gaze still focused on you.

“Good boy…” you moaned as you started your hip movements again, quickly building up speed, not even trying to hold in your moans. As your charge neared its apex, you looked down to make sure he was still watching – and he was. So you gave one, two, three more pumps…and cried out as you let yourself go over the edge.

When your optics finally opened back up, you saw he was looking up at you with pleading, tired optics.

But you weren’t done yet.

“Oh, just a little bit more, pet…you can do it, can’t you?”

He shook his head frantically, pulling at his bonds again.

“Yes you can, dear. You’re a good boy, right? You’ll be just fine…I just need your wonderful, thick, hard spike to get me to the edge again,” you explained, starting to move yourself up and down again. You already knew it wouldn’t be very long until you reached the edge again – but he didn’t know that.

He was trying to talk again, but nothing came out except nonsense syllables and moans.

“Hush, pet…have patience…”

The feeling of his spike plating dragging on your valve lining, even more sensitive now, was driving you wild. “It…won’t be long, now…”

He whined, his optics once more becoming unfocused as his body twitched uncontrollably from the charge buildup.

You deemed yourself close enough and picked yourself all the way up off his spike before quickly reaching down, unlatching the ring, and pulling it off. You couldn’t help but smile wickedly as you sank back down.

The contact with his overly sensitive spike made him overload instantly, and with a near-deafening screech as his optics shot open. You felt the rush of his warm transfluid as he filled you up, and he could no longer remain still – evidenced by the fact that he started to buck his hips and pull violently on his bonds.

Everything combined pushed you over the edge as well, overloading once more as your hip movements came to a halt.

A few moments passed, and it was quiet again, save for two sets of full-blast exhaust fans and hard, heavy venting.

You finally came back to reality and lifted yourself off his spike, swinging your leg over to the side – dismounting him. You couldn’t help but cringe as you felt his transfluid dribble out of your valve.

“We can…clean that up later,” you said in a half-whisper as you undid his gag – he was, to your surprise, still conscious, and gladly lifted his head so you could free him.

“Augh… _ow,_ ” he said, starting to attempt to work the soreness out of his jaw.

“I know, I know…but it was _really_ hot,” you remarked as you moved to undo one of his wrist cuffs, a smile on your face. “Are you alright?”

He gave a slight growl. “…Shush, you.” He paused briefly. “And yes, I’m fine.”

You simply giggled and undid the other side.

As soon as he could freely move his top half again, he didn’t even wait for you to free his legs – he reached up and wrapped his arms around you in an embrace before planting his lips on yours. You let out a little cry of surprise, muffled by his mouth.

When he pulled away, he had just one question that he proceeded to ask, with his trademark sly smirk on.

“So, when do I get my payback?”

You sighed and rolled your optics. “After I finish getting you out of these cuffs and you clean up this mess.”

“Me? Why me?!”

“It’s your transfluid…and I want you to clean _me,_ too,” you said, taking on a smirk just as sly as his had been.

He paused, as if thinking it over.

“Get me out of these cuffs and we’ll talk.”

You bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Anything for you, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> remember to send in prompts/requests to k1tcaliber on tumblr! I love it when you guys send me ideas, it can be hard for me to come up with ideas on my own, so getting requests is lovely and inspiring!!
> 
> if you got this far, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
